


Distraction

by Pollydoodles



Series: D is For ... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is bored. Steve Rogers has a serious crush.<br/>And Hawkeye always hits his target, even when hammered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Darcy was bored. Bored, bored and double bored. She sat, sighing to herself and letting the sweet taste of rum slide across her lips and down her throat, poured into a dress just a shade too small for her. It was fine, sort of - provided she didn’t move much. Or breathe. Breathing, she reminded herself as the fabric stretched taught over her breasts, was overrated. The deep green colour complemented her skin colour and the dark tones of her hair perfectly though, so for that she figured it was worth giving up the dancefloor. 

Still. Bored. 

Steve watched her from across the room. He sat haphazardly, perched on top of a bar stool he wasn’t entirely sure was built to take his weight. He compensated by leaning across the bar, trying to spread his weight between the two surfaces. His large hands clutched at a tumbler half full of whiskey; a drink that had done little for him before the procedure, and certainly did nothing after. Contemplatively he swirled the liquid in the glass and considered all the options that he would never take with the pretty dark haired girl across the floor. 

Darcy felt like letting her head slip forward and banging it against the glass table. On the dancefloor she could see Jane letting loose – insofar as Jane Foster let loose – and Thor valiantly attempting to keep up. She snorted inelegantly to herself. She’d not yet made it to Asgard – still held some small hope on that front, though it was dwindling fast – but despite that she could see quite clearly that bump’n’grind was not a part of daily activity. She rolled her eyes and dropped her chin into her hands, resting elbows on the table. This was the last time, the absolute last time, she promised herself. No more third-wheel nights at Stark Industries parties. She always wound up in the same position – alone, and nursing a drink or five. 

“Whattya up to, kid?” There was a slur in her ear and she jerked her head to find Clint Barton, archer extraordinaire, leaning drunkenly across the table to her right. His shirt collar was hanging open, the deep purple tie he’d been sporting hours earlier long gone; discarded, she thought, over the back of a chair or possibly in the midst of one of the indoor trees Tony had insisted on having. Darcy ran her eyes over his exposed chest, edging up to his face, noting the unfocused glint in his eye and shook her head, amused at the state of him. 

Steve straightened up subconsciously as he watched the archer lean into Darcy’s personal space. Her eyes were on him, that much he could tell, flickered across Barton’s body, over his chest and now one finger tangled in a dark curl as she looked up at him, her attention entirely captured by the older man now resting an arm across the back of her chair. Steve felt his shoulders tense and he put the tumbler down on the bar before his grip became too tight. 

“Not much.” She said heavily, absentmindedly snagging a finger in her hair and slugged another mouthful of rum, noting that after two more gulps she’d definitely need to hit the bar. Or her own bedroom. One of the two. She raised the glass and rolled it slowly from side to side, lazily watching as the last bit of liquid inside left tracks on the surface. She gazed at the room through the deep dark brown of the drink and smiled, chasing the lingering taste of rum across her lips. 

Steve, absentmindedly watching Darcy’s tongue trace the line of her lower lip, coughed hard and twisted his body slightly back into the bar, raising his own glass and taking a quick swallow of whiskey that made him cough more. The barman, polishing glasses two feet away, shot him a knowing look and smiled as he turned away. 

“Not bein’ funny, Darce, but you do know that Cap’s nursing a serious case of lust over there by the bar, right?”

“I’m sorry?” Darcy jerked back in her chair as Clint’s whispered words, accompanied by hot breath, ghosted over her ear unexpectedly. 

“Don’t play dumb, Darce. Doesn’t suit.” He dropped himself into the chair next to her, close and his left leg brushed up against her thigh. He threw her a lazy wink and settled himself back, reclining back and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She considered slip to wipe the irritatingly knowing look off his smug face, but opted against it. It would be good for a Stark party to end without bloodshed, even if it only happened the once. 

She risked a sneaking glance over at the Captain, who stared into the bottom of his whiskey glass and, after a long pause, finally took a sip. He slipped the glass to his lips, tipped back his head and let the amber liquid slide into his open mouth. She could see his Adam’s apple working slightly as he swallowed hard, and felt a shiver run across her skin as she watched him take it down. 

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” She said stubbornly, turning her attention back to her own half-full glass. She’d been nursing a fair number of thoughts about Rogers herself, especially as he’d somehow packed himself and that chest into a sinfully tight blue shirt. She’d wondered idly what it might feel like to unbutton it slowly, expose him to her waiting mouth, tease her tongue down his torso to his belt buckle and continue from there. That fantasy had kept her entertained for most of the evening. 

“You’re missin’ out.” Clint smirked and leaned forward, putting one calloused hand on her bare knee. “Seriously kid.” His grey eyes turned serious. “Maybe you’ve not seen the way he looks at you, but I don’t miss a thing and you know it.” Darcy gulped and her gaze slipped over once more to the blond soldier sat at the bar. She could see his muscles shift under the shirt, and bit her lip, guiltily looking back to Barton as he choked out a laugh, grinning at her. 

“So how does he look at me, then?” She said, running a finger around the edge of the glass and flicking her eyes back up to Clint’s uncertainly. She tilted her head to one side and gave him an expectant look, dark hair falling across her shoulders. 

Clint laughed. “Oh no. You need to find that out for yourself.” 

Steve, resisting the urge to throw his tumbler clear across the room at Barton’s head, finished what was left and slid it back over the counter before easing himself off the bar stool. He’d tortured himself enough all night, allowing his eyes to dance over her curves in that tight green dress and his imagination to slip it off her slowly until it puddled around her feet. He didn’t need to stick around to see Barton do it for real. 

He was halfway down the corridor, shoulders set back and pace hard, dark thoughts running wild through his mind and fists clenching at his sides, when he heard his name. He slowed his stride but did not turn, hoping that the other person would assume he’d not heard them and give it up, but still too polite to out and out ignore them. He had a hot date with a punching bag and was eager not to stand her up. 

“Steve?” This time the voice was closer and accompanied by a shy touch against his bare forearm, and he pulled up short. Twisting on his heel, he turned and looked down at Darcy. He sucked in a breath at the unexpected sight, and let his eyes wander over her. From this angle all he could see was a mass of brunette curls and a good deal of green silk covered breast; her face angled down and away from him. He swallowed and fought to steady his voice before he answered. 

“Wha-“ Wobbly. Very wobbly. He mentally slapped himself, gulped and tried again. “What do you want, Darcy?” Her head tilted back then, and he got a clear look at bright blue eyes and red stained lips, her little face peering up at him; just before those self-same lips brushed against his own. Tentative and fleeting, he barely had time to close his eyes before she’d pulled away. 

“I, um- oh shit- I didn’t, I mean, I did but I-“ Darcy’s head had dropped again whilst she babbled, and Steve shook his head before wrapping one strong arm firmly around her waist, drawing her flush against his body and tipping up her chin with his free hand and capturing her mouth with his own. She squeaked in surprise but he continued on, teasing her lips open and slipping his tongue inside. Darcy’s hand found its way to his chest and he enjoyed the little circles she made with her fingertips as she kissed him back. 

He groaned into her, both hands sliding now to her waist and grasping her tightly, walking her backwards until she was pressed with her back against the wall and her front firmly against him. Unable to help himself, and encouraged by the ferocity of her lips on his and her own wandering hands, he traced up and down her body. One hand fell to her thigh before edging slowly back up to her ass and squeezing. The other moved upwards and slipped under her breast, cupping her briefly before running his thumb back and forth across it reverently. 

Darcy broke away from his kiss at that, head dropping back against the wall as far as her position allowed, letting out a small sigh that held all sorts of possibilities and sent an electric shock coursing through him, heading south. Taking advantage of her exposed neck, Steve put his tongue against the dip of her throat where it met her collarbone and, grinning at the shiver that ran through her as he did so, made his way up her neck to her ear before kissing the lobe and gently raking his teeth over it. 

She let out a shuddering sigh and her left hand found its way to his neck, hot touch urging him to return to her mouth. He obliged eagerly, and the hand that had been curled around her ass slipped back to her thigh and dragged it up against his own. His fingertips, exploring, found their way under the hem of her dress and drew light patterns against her bare skin. Darcy broke away from his mouth at that, trying to catch her breath, aware that her breasts were pressed up firmly against his chest and wanting very much not to lose that contact. He returning to the side of her neck, mouthing at her blushing skin and kissing against it with hot, wet lips. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but if you continue what you’re doing then this is going to get very awkward in this – very – public – corridor.” She breathed in stutters against his chest and he grinned, feeling her pulse thrum against him and was torn between taking a lot of pleasure in knowing it was him that had pulled the reaction from her, and wanting to see what else was possible. 

“What do you want, Darcy?” He repeated, voice rough and husky, slipping the words like a kiss into her ear, pushing back dark hair tenderly as he did so. She bit her lip, not answering, and rolled her hips up into him and then it was his turn to catch his breath hard, stifling a groan and feeling himself react to the movement of her body, the slide of green silk against his trousers. 

“Do I need to spell it out?” She whispered playfully, bolder now that she could feel him against her, hot, hard and wanting. One hand dropped to rest against the cool metal of his belt-buckle, and his eyes flickered down to that sweet sight briefly, before flashing back up hungrily to her face. He captured her lips again, bruising his way across them and sliding his tongue across hers. He pulled her thigh up higher, tighter against him, pushing a knee between her legs. 

“Why don’t you come and spell it out to me in my room?” He suggested, voice low and pulling back from her slightly, running a thumb across her lower lip. “I should warn you, though, sometimes I can be… slow.” His blue eyes sparkled at her and she hummed as one hand felt its way back to her breast and circled it as he spoke. “You might need to explain it more than once.” 

“I can-“ She broke off, voice trailing into a low moan that he managed to quieten with a deep kiss, grinning against her as she felt along his abs and teased at the tuck of his shirt, still just about pushed into his trousers. “I can probably deal with that.” She said, finishing his kiss with a pop, sliding her lips across his and one hand brushing just … so … against his groin. 

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the wall beside her head, breathing hard and fighting to keep control of himself, to not just push up the silk of her dress, rustle it around her hips and take her right there against the wall, panting and groaning against him whilst he buried himself into her. 

“Room. Now.” He managed to growl out, and grasped at her hand, tugging her along behind him. When she couldn’t match his stride he stopped, turned and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his broad chest. She peppered little kisses against his neck as he walked, and pulled open the top buttons of his shirt to expose the skin there and press her lips to that, too. His hand tightened against her thigh as he held her, edging the material of her dress as far up as he dared to take it in public. She giggled softly against his throat and slid her tongue across it, tickling his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

Reaching his room after what felt like an eternity, he slipped her carefully onto her feet inside, twisted them both and pushed her back against the door, barely registering the slamming noise that cracked across the room as it shut heavily under their combined weight. Breathing hard, not even touching her properly yet, he tilted his head down to hers and captured her mouth, sliding his tongue inside and moaning as she met him halfway. 

Breaking back from her, he dropped to his knees, looking up at her still pressed against the door above him, and grinned. Running his hands from her ankles – feet bent and angled down as she still stood in her pretty black heels – up, up, up slowly to the beginning of her thighs. Dipped his hands under the hem of her dress and looked up once more, playing with the edge of the material and looking to her for permission. She nodded and caught her lower lip between her teeth as he pushed the dress up to meet her hip bones. 

“Darce-“ He breathed, looking at her, and felt himself grow harder, aching against his trousers. “You, uh- you’re not-“

“Ruins the dress, Rogers. Girl’s gotta make sacrifices to the God of Fashion, you know?” She panted out in response, back arching against the door as his warm breath traced over her, making her shiver, one hand slipping to his shoulder and fingers digging into his muscles there as he moved closer between her legs, nudging her further apart. 

“Think I like the God of Fashion.” He murmured, lips tantalisingly close but not yet against her, and from above him he heard her sigh, felt her fingers clench and unclench on his shoulder. Slowly, teasingly, he slid his tongue across her experimentally and she shuddered in response. She could feel the curve of his lips as he smiled, close against her, and then his tongue dipped against her again. 

He teased. Slipped and slid, ghosted over her as though he were hardly there at all, then pushed in harder for a moment before retreating once more. Darcy bit against her own hand to keep from crying out, the other hand moving from his shoulder to grip against his hair as he bobbed against her. He slid his tongue up suddenly and flicked the edge of it, jackhammering against her before soothing it in a slow circle, and repeated. 

Darcy moaned, a low rumble from her chest, and ground down against him in response, unable to stop herself from thrusting against his hot mouth as he worked her. Steve palmed himself with one hand, hard against his trousers and becoming achingly uncomfortable, then moved his other hand up to her inner thigh. He squeezed gently as he slid his tongue down and into her, tasting her on him and feeling his blood thrum in his veins as he did so. 

Pulling back slightly, he lathed his tongue up and down on one finger then slid it into her, watched her face as she shut her eyes tight and rolled her hips down against him. He brought his mouth back to her and sucked before sliding his tongue across to meet his finger and back up again. Darcy shuddered again and again, and he brought another finger up to join the first. Pushing up into her, twisting and jostling for space in the heat he found there, tight and pulsing around him as he curled them, he couldn’t help but picture his cock hard and wet and buried deep within her. 

Steve let out a growl and jackhammered his tongue once more against her, curling his fingers inside her as she ground down against him, pushed to his knuckles and his face pressed into her. Her hand fisted in his hair as she moved against his mouth, rolling and shuddering in jerky little movements. She let out a whimper and breathed his name as she came, back arching her hips off the door and head falling back against it. He kept his tongue upon on her, his fingers twisting in her, as she pulsed around him. He tasted the slick of her and swallowed, closing his own eyes and feeling the wet tip of his cock move against the inside of his trousers. 

Darcy crumpled and he just managed to catch her, pulling his fingers from her, as she slid down the door. He pulled her close and she straddled him, leaning her head forward against his shoulder as she fought for breath. Steve kissed against the side of her neck, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him and sat over the tent of his trousers, knowing that the ragged breaths drawn from her were all his doing. Regaining herself, breasts still heaving against his chest, she brought her head up and kissed him, wiggling in his lap as she did so. 

“Now where the hell did you learn that, soldier?” She said in a low voice as she pulled back and carded her fingers through his hair, mussing it before massaging her fingertips into the nape of his neck. He huffed out a laugh against her, dropping his head to her breasts and kissing them with reverence before answering. 

“If I say Nazi Germany, are you going to make some ridiculous joke?” 

“No.” She answered, and rolled against him, making him groan and her pant. He felt desperately good against her, even though she was still shuddering and sensitive from the attention his mouth had given her moments before. “Frankly I’m surprised I’m stringing these words together right now, my brain’s not up for anything remotely clever.” 

Her hands drifted down his chest until they rested between their bodies, on top of his belt buckle. She wriggled in his lap and he put one hand around her waist to clasp him to her and the other flat on the floor to steady himself as he groaned into her neck, lips still dancing across her breasts as he worshipped her. 

“Return the favour?” Her voice was low and she accompanied it with a lick of her tongue across his earlobe before sucking on it gently, teasingly, and one hand falling lower to trace against the tent in his trousers that strained against her willingly. She raised herself from his lap and pushed her hand beneath her, pulling at him and stroking until he could feel the wet tip soak against his trousers. 

“Love you to, but not now.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved her hand back to his chest, and he stood up, Darcy clinging to him, and backed her once more against the door. He positioned her over his hips, and pushed up against her, indulging himself for a moment as he grazed his teeth across her shoulder. Darcy whimpered once again, her head falling back and her hips moving to meet his as he lazily circled them. 

“So what’s your plan, Captain?” She whispered, mouth crooked and those blue eyes almost black, her pupils blown so wide looking down at him from where he held her against the door. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, shortly followed by his thumb as he gazed back at her contemplatively. He released her and shivered as her body slid down his until her heels hit the floor. Steve slipped a hand, hot and large, over her own and edged it up her arm until he was grasping at her shoulder. 

He towered over her and she tilted her head back to gaze at him, letting it rest against the wooden door behind them as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and fixed him with darkened eyes. Her fingers found their way to the edge of his shirt; pulled and tugged at it until it was free from where it had been tucked neatly into his trousers, and then she slipped her hot little hands up and under, and skated shaking fingers across the planes of his stomach. 

She could feel him shiver underneath her touch, and grasped at him further. She brought eager lips, red, flush and willing, to the side of his neck and traced her desire across it in dancing little circles with her tongue. The tip of her tongue traced her intention and her want against the warmth of his skin and he groaned under the touch of it. 

Searing a hot strip up the length of his neck, beginning at the base of his Adam’s apple and finishing wetly just behind his left ear, whispering to him in detail the ways in which she’d already imagined him taking her. Pinning her with his hips to her bedroom wall; taking her without mercy against the kitchen counter, pressing up behind her at another Stark Industries event and slipping inside with an unsuspecting audience who paid little attention to the two panting and sweating and trying so desperately to keep themselves quiet. 

He grunted and kissed down her neck to the cleft of her breasts and further between them, lavishing his tongue over the heaving curves and pulling deftly at the lace and satin that covered them, pushing at the straps of her dress until they hung around her shoulders and the front of it pushed down to reveal that any form of underwear would anger the God of Fashion, in this dress at least. 

He paused, feeling blood thump in his ears and almost unable to believe his luck, that the girl he’d been crazy over for months now was shaking in his arms, kissing her way down the planes of his chest having popped every button open on his shirt. That he’d already brought her to her knees with his mouth. He blinked, feeling lightheaded at the memory, still tasting her slick on his tongue, and then sucked in a breath as Darcy pulled open his belt and slid down the zipper on his trousers. 

Her hand against him, feeling and stroking and squeezing at him, had his breath coming in short sharp pants and his own hand slapping palm out against the door. He felt the wood shake under his strength and tried to collect himself, but she was rolling down his boxers and suddenly his cock pulled free from where it had been straining. It bobbed out and curved up to his stomach, the tip glistening as his slick was already smeared over the head of it. 

“Jesus,” Darcy breathed and, before he could stop her, sank to her knees in front of him and took him into her hot little mouth. Both hands slammed against the door this time, and he caught his breath trying to remember the 1938 starting line-up for the Brooklyn Dodgers as her clever little tongue slid across him and her red lips stained his straining cock. Her fingers clutched at his hips and he tried his best not to thrust into her willing mouth as she sucked on him, swallowing him down and down until he thought he might burst. 

Growling he caught her elbow and dragged her back up, feeling her mouth slide off his cock with a wet pop. She grinned as she met his mouth with hers, and he pushed up against her, circling his hips and teasing his hardness around her. She sighed, fingers dancing across his chest, pulling aside his open shirt and running hands over his abs. He was shiny with sweat and she had the same glow across her breasts. He lowered his mouth to them again and swiped his tongue across him, capturing one nipple into his mouth and rolling the tip of his tongue against it. 

Her hips jerked into him as he did so, and his cock slid tantalisingly against her, edging through the slick wetness and heat that he found there, and his own eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. He dropped one hand to her and slid a finger across the heat as well, earning himself a shudder which made him smile, then grasped at his cock to push further against her. He ran the blunt head over her, pushing slightly into her but teasingly so and then slipping away again. 

“Holy-“ She broke off, panting, and ground down against him, almost catching him, cock slipping with her want and his. “Shit.” She breathed, catching her breath just so as he moved against her slowly, other hand placed firmly against the door by her head, muscles tensing and pulsing under the sheen of sweat that decorated them. 

“You okay?”

“I think I’m having a religious experience. For god’s sake, don’t stop.” She could feel the curve of his grin against the cleft in her shoulder, the space between the slant of her clavicle and the top of her breast, and his lips traced the lines of the words he could not find the strength to say aloud, moving and squeezing and finally pushing up, up, up into her. 

She moaned unabashedly and writhed against him as he pinned her to the door, caging her in and his breath ghosting over her neck with head bent down into her. Grunting, he pulled a hand under her ass and hitched her up higher, angling his cock into her further and pushing in enough that their hips met as he thrust. He let out a shuddering breath, firmly seated within her and the taste of her lips across his own. 

“Steve-“ She rolled his name over her lips like it was the sweetest thing she’d ever tasted, and he raised his eyes, half-lidded with desire, to meet hers. His chest moved against hers, sweat slick between them and she moved against him as much as she could, sandwiched between the door and his body. “Steve, please-“

He thrust up into her and the words died on her lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair, slipped over his shoulders, pushed under his shirt, grabbed at him as he continued to move. He pulled her legs up higher, wrapping them firmly around his hips and responded eagerly to the whispered instructions she gave him. Harder. Faster. Right there. Keep going, Captain. 

Steve pistoned into her, encouraged by the noises that fell from her cherry-red lips between hot little kisses that she pressed to his mouth, cheeks, forehead. She licked the trail of sweat that ran from his hairline and he shook his hair like a dog, drawing a soft laugh from her before he angled upwards and caught her just-so. The laugh cut and dropped into a low groaned that rumbled from her throat through to her chest and southwards. He felt it on his cock as he drove into her, and bit softly at her breast, electricity surging through his veins. 

“Darce- Darcy, I’m-“ 

“Yeah, me too,” She huffed into his ear and he let out a thankful sigh as he felt her shudder around him, slick and hot, the sudden pulsing tightness pushing him up and over the edge he’d been driving at since she’d caught him in the corridor and pressed a chaste kiss to his unassuming mouth. His head dropped again, brushing wet hair against her shoulder, feeling her head roll back and her hand massage his shoulders. 

Raising his head, he gave her a small tired grin and received one of her own back at him. 

“So, did you get it or do I have to explain it again?” She said, kneading little circles with her hands into his shoulders, and he groaned in appreciation, finding his own hands responding in kind on her thighs still wrapped around him. 

“Gimme half an hour, I don’t think I got all the details.”


End file.
